


A Secret Admirer

by kipsi



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time that he has ever gotten gifts like these. He hadn't ever even thought that he would get a secret admirer like this, leaving him small things every other day, sometimes accompanied with a note. They definitely make his days better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for a prompt on Tumblr. :)

There's another small hand-wrapped package in his locker when Jim opens it after the school day. This is the third time this week, and he still has no idea who it is that leaves them for him. He is thankful that Harvey is nowhere to be seen once again, always disappearing after the bell rings and everyone rushes home. He doesn't really want him to know. Knowing Harvey he would just joke about the whole thing and make fun of him.

Looking around to confirm that he's alone in the hallway Jim takes the packet and sees immediately the familiar, diagonal writing on top of it.

_To Jim_

It's silly, really, but the writing makes him always smile fondly when he sees it. It's nothing like his own writing that's always all over the place. This one is elegant, but at the same time somehow comforting.

He gives it the last glance before starting to open the package carefully, not really wanting to tear the green paper apart. All of the wrapping papers have been beautiful so far, and so is this one as well. Harvey would laugh at him if he knew that he kept every one of them.

It's the first time that he has ever gotten gifts like these. He hadn't ever even thought that he would get a secret admirer like this, leaving him small things every other day, sometimes accompanied with a note. They definitely made his days better.

But he would really like to know who it is that is doing it.

Jim's smile widens when he notes that there's home-baked cookies inside, neatly in a small see-through pouch. It's not the first time that he has gotten these cookies, and he already know what they taste like. He chuckles as he pockets the small pouch and thinks about savoring each cookie later, maybe tonight.

**

The next day he finds a letter from his locker.

Jim stashes it quickly into his backpack before Harvey turns to him and asks if he wants to hang around since it's Friday. He goes along only because he always does and doesn't want Harvey to know about the letter.

They end up to Harvey's place, drunk as usual, but before Jim is too out of it and reveals the whole thing himself, Eddie, who had followed the crowd for once to the party, starts to babble about riddles.

Jim laughs as Harvey rolls his eyes and pours Eddie more alcohol, probably wanting him to end up under the table. Despite everyone having a great time, Jim can't help that his thoughts wander back to the still unread letter.

He spends another hour talking with anyone who just initiates a conversation with him, until he is exhausted and decides to leave. Harvey gives him a not-so-pleased -look but tells him to go before he decides to fall asleep onto his couch.

Jim makes his way to the front door and bumps into someone, hitting his head on the nearest wall in the process and letting out a small sound of discomfort.

"I- I'm so, so sorry!" he hears a boy say in front of him, "are you alright?"

Jim tries to focus his gaze on him, his mind still hazy from all the drinking. The pale-looking boy looks at him with concern.

"I'm -I'm alright, yeah," Jim mumbles after a while, his voice not coming out as well as he'd like. The boy doesn't turn his eyes away from him, but takes in every little detail of him instead. Jim leans against the wall and sighs. His head is starting to hurt.

"Are you sure that you're fine? It looks like you've been drinking. A lot," the boy asks, his voice still having a little edge or concern in it.

Jim turns to look at him properly. He really is pale, he thinks as he looks at the boy's face, black hair falling to his forehead and a bit over his blue eyes. He looks slender in the _suit_ that he's wearing. Jim notices that he hasn't said anything in a while and almost smacks himself in the face.

"I'll be fine in a while," he says then and swears that he sees the boy's lips turning upwards a bit.

"Alright then, be safe on your way home," the boy says, dipping his head shyly before disappearing into the living room where music is still playing.

Jim chuckles and makes it safely home, falling asleep immediately when he lies down onto his bed.

**

He wakes up to an awful headache in the morning, groaning at the sunlight that slips through the blinds and is thankful that it's Saturday, thinking that he could just go back to sleep before he remembers the letter that he still hasn't read.

Jim almost falls off his bed when he moves closer to his backpack and fishes for the letter, soon enough feeling it brushing against his fingertips. He lets out a pleased hum and pulls it free, looking at the familiar letters on the envelope. A sudden sensation of thrill moves through his whole body as he finally opens it slowly, not really knowing what to expect. This is the first time that the person has left him only a letter, after all. It makes his pulse quicken.

_Dear Jim,_   
_I heard that Bullock is arranging a party tonight, and despite me not being a big fan of those, I decided to attend, just this once. I thought that you would go as well, since he is your friend after all, and thought that it would be a great chance to maybe meet in there, face to face._

Jim stops reading the letter and groans, wanting to smack himself for not reading this beforehand. He had missed probably the only chance to see who was the one behind all of this. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm down, his headache getting worse by minute, as he continues reading:

_If this makes you uncomfortable, you can ignore this whole letter. However, I will wait for you near the entrance if you wish to see me._   
_O._

Jim stares at the letter, his mind completely blank. He had screwed up big time for not reading this sooner. And this time he has at least something of the person; a single letter. O.

But what if this was his only opportunity? What if this is the last thing that he's going to receive? Jim sits up and stares at the O silently. What if it isn't an O but a 0? Jim frowns and pulls out an older note that he has received from a near drawer, not signed. He compares the letters, finding a big O.

_Here is something I baked, I hope that you like them._   
_Only for you._

Jim's lips form a small smile. It's definitely an O.

**

A week goes by and Jim's locker stays empty, Jim's heart sinking every time when he opens it after school. He really had missed his chance, he thinks bitterly as he pulls his jacket tighter around him, the wind wild as he makes his way out of the school building.

Harvey having left already, Jim decides to go straight home. He isn't really feeling like tagging along with a couple of guys who ask him if he wants to come to a game with them. It's unusual for him to feel this down, he thinks as he turns a corner and bumps into someone, the person letting out a surprised gasp and falling backwards.

Jim apologizes immediately and looks at the boy in front of him, a sudden feeling of déjà vu settling inside him. He remembers hazily bumping into this same boy at the party at Harvey's.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he helps him up again, not missing the comfortable, minty scent of the boy's cologne.

"Y-yes, I'm alright... thank you," the boy smiles at him shyly, not quite meeting his eyes this time. Jim stares at him, his features so familiar to him already, a nagging feeling growing inside him the longer he looks at him.

They stand in awkward silence for a moment before the boy dips his head and excuses himself, Jim feeling the brush of the other's sleeve against his when the boy walks past him. Jim smells his cologne again and this time his eyes widen.

"Wait," he says, his voice unsure as he turns around and takes a hold of the boy's arm. He is confronted with a surprised look, the boy uttering softly: " _J- Jim_?"

"How do you know my name?" Jim asks, looking at the boy in wonder, the other struggling to find any words as blood rushes to color his cheeks. "Y-you are quite popular in our school," he mumbles eventually, Jim lifting his brows at the answer.

"Really? I thought it was because you've been leaving me little gifts in my locker," he smiles and sees how the boy's eyes widen. " _How_?" he asks, his voice wavering just a little.

Jim chuckles at the other's embarrassment and takes a step closer to him. " _They smelled like you_ ," he whispers then and watches how the boy turns completely red, his cheeks and ears burning. "I- I clearly mi- miscalculated... " he stutters then and Jim can't help but laugh.


End file.
